Grenade Launcher
(GTA V)}} The Shrewsbury Grenade Launcher is a weapon that launches a grenade. It has appeared in The Lost and Damned, The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V. Description The Lost and Damned The weapon takes form of an HK69A1 grenade launcher. The grenade launcher fires 40 mm grenades at greater distances than a person throwing a hand grenade and is about as effective as a pipe bomb. It is best for removing cover, such as a car. However, the grenade does not land in a particular spot, making it less accurate. The grenade detonates on a five second fuse. Grenades can be fired at and bounced off walls to reach tricky targets. When engaging long range targets, the player must arc the shot (aim higher than the target) in order to compensate for gravity. The player can carry more rounds than the RPG allows, though is less controllable than the former. Johnny receives a grenade launcher in the mission Action/Reaction, as Pegorino caporegime Raymond Boccino has sold several to Billy so that they can be used to attack the Angels of Death Clubhouse. The Ballad of Gay Tony In the Ballad of Gay Tony, the Grenade Launcher features an interesting improvement in which the grenade explodes on impact if it hits a vehicle or person. Also, the time it takes for the grenade to explode has been shortened to about 2.5 seconds, being more controllable than in TLAD. Due to this, is possible to shoot down low-flying helicopters with a Grenade Launcher. Grand Theft Auto V In Grand Theft Auto V, the Grenade Launcher is based on a multiple shot, revolver-type launcher, the Milkor MGL, specifically the M-32A1/Mark 14 short-barrel variant. Unlike the MGL, the in-game model features no adjustable OEG sight above the drum, but instead, only a picatinny rail. The grenade launcher is fitted with a Magpul MOE carbine collapsible stock. Unlike in TLAD and TBoGT, this launcher will be able to fire more than one grenade before reloading. It comes with a 10-round ammo capacity, which is oddly out of place, for the MGL itself, as the real life version can only hold six. Like the grenade launcher in TBoGT, shots from this grenade launcher will explode instantly upon contact with a person or vehicle and has a similar fuse if it doesn't instantly explode. The player also no longer has to aim upwards to compensate for gravity, as the grenade launcher will automatically adjust the arc of its shots to hit targets if it's a vehicle or person within its reticule and in its effective range. Grenades also no longer bounce across the ground after they land, reducing the chance of passing away from the target. Shooting at helicopters becomes a bit easier, as the adjusted arc, combined with the arc the player adjusts with the weapon, allows the grenade to reach further when used correctly, especially at low-flying helicopters. Grand Theft Auto Online Players should be careful while using it, since dying while holding it results in the loss of 1 grenade (probably as a result of a glitch). Ammo is much more expensive than in singleplayer, 20 grenades costing $5000. Like other explosives, players in free roam should also shoot carefully to avoid destroying other players' cars. GTA V Overview Customizations (GTA V) Attachments *Grip (more stability, slightly increases accuracy) - $320 *Flashlight (provides additional light) - $462 *Scope (mid-range zoom, slightly increases accuracy) - $1312 Capacity *Grenades (20 rounds) - $50 Colors *Black - Equipped by default *Army tint - $100 *LSPD tint - $600 Tints that are available for Collector's Edition, Online, and Enhanced Editions: *Green tint - Free (C.E.); *Orange tint - Free (C.E.); *Pink tint - Free (C.E.); *Gold tint - Free (C.E.); *Platinum tint - Free (C.E.); Gallery In Game FPS Gallery Grenade_Launcher_GTAVe_FPS.jpg|Holding Grenade_Launcher_GTAVe_FPS_Aim.jpg|Aiming Grenade_Launcher_GTAVe_FPS_Iron.jpg|Down the sights Grenade_Launcher_GTAVe_FPS_Reload.jpg|Reloading HUD Icons Locations TLAD * The weapon spawns at the Lost MC Clubhouse and Brian Jeremy's Safe house after completing 50 Gang Wars. *Available from Terry Thorpe' weapons van after the mission Action/Reaction. TBoGT *Available from Armando Torres' weapons van after a certain mission . GTA V *At the end of a catwalk inside the hangar you purchase for Franklin at Los Santos International Airport. *Given to Trevor in the mission Trevor Philips Industries and available at the Ammu-Nation stores after said mission. *Underwater inside the huge cove pretty much halfway between Palmer-Taylor Power Station and Davis Quartz, east of RON Alternates Wind Farm near the Jetmax. *Atop the bottom left (when facing toward Mirror Park) arch of the San Andreas Avenue bridge. Best reached by use of a Sanchez. GTA Online *The Grenade Launcher is unlocked at rank 60. It also spawns during survivals at waves 6+. Trivia *It was originally going to make an appearance in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, but was taken out without any explanation. Its model (grenlanc.dff) and its textures (grenlanc.txd), still remain on the PS2 disc. These files were removed from all other ports of the game. This version is based on a Smith & Wesson 276 Gas Gun. **Similarly, the Grenade Launcher in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas was going to be available from Ammu-Nation after the mission Yay Ka-Boom-Boom but was cut in the early beta stages. These remain in the PS2 files. *For unknown reasons, in GTA Online, the player will lose 1 grenade when dying due to a glitch. *Using the melee animation several times on a car with the Grenade Launcher will make the car explode for no reason; the number of hits required randomly depends on the condition and type of car. *There is a glitch in the game that the player can shoot the Grenade Launcher faster while blind firing behind cover. **This can be done by repeatedly using the left mouse button without holding it down. External Link *Exclusive weapons on Rockstar's site Navigation }} Category:Weapons manufactured by Shrewsbury Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in The Lost and Damned Category:Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:Explosive Weapons Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Military-Grade Weapons